


Tough Choices

by inthelittlegenny



Series: Camp Camp Blind!David AU [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blind David AU, Jasper the Dog Mentioned, Max going to Uni, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This was easy to write, but oddly difficult to name, so sorry about the poor title. Just as a small easter egg, the room number is Michael's birthday (24th July), (also, it has no relation to the fic but I was imaging Ouran Academy as the basis so...) anyway,Reminder: Vivi created the Blind David AU, Tumblr here: https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/Thank you for reading and Enjoy!





	Tough Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This was easy to write, but oddly difficult to name, so sorry about the poor title. Just as a small easter egg, the room number is Michael's birthday (24th July), (also, it has no relation to the fic but I was imaging Ouran Academy as the basis so...) anyway,
> 
> Reminder: Vivi created the Blind David AU, Tumblr here: https://vivi-senpaii.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

The tick of the clock echoed around the unnecessary large office. The Head is pacing in front of overly tall windows, which cast squares of light into the room. The decorative pillars highlight the endless ceiling, where Max is staring.

“I don’t understand Max, you’re an amazing student, and we’ve offered you our scholarship.” She starts explaining again, but Max interrupts.

“I’ve said fifty fucking times, thanks, but no thanks.” He says, deciding to be very clear with his response. The lady sighs, and turns to face Max.

“Max, just think this through. This is your future, we can help you here. We can’t force you to join our Uni, but you must be interested. You came all this way after all.”

“Not by choice, my Dad already brought me the train ticket.” Max replies, waving the used ticket around.

“Your Dad is this David you’ve mentioned? I’ve read from your previous school that he’s your adoptive father? And he’s blind? How has he managed?” She wonders, flicking through files on her desk.

“He adopted me before the incident, and when the care workers tried to take me away. Well, let’s just say they didn’t succeed.” Max almost brags, smirking at the memory.

“Is he the reason, that you’re concerned about coming here?”

“I mean, it’s one of the reasons. I won’t lie.” Max mumbles.

“Like I previously said, I can’t make you come. But please, consider what you want from life, and talk to David.”

\---

Months later, Max is walking through the gates again, directing David with him. He’s holding onto David’s hand, who is pulling the final suitcase of Max’s belongings behind him.

The other students are in similar positions, carrying boxes into the halls of residence.

“You seriously wouldn’t believe how big this place is David. There’s even a fountain over there!” Max points, knowing David can’t see his finger away.

“This sounds great Max, I’m so proud of you!” David gushes, pausing as Max opens one of the heavy doors into a building. They enter, and after a few minutes of walking up and down various corridors, stop outside room 0724.

Max fumbles with his key for a second, but slides it in, and steps into his new home. David follows, closes the door, and leaves the suitcase next to it.

“So, you’ve got everything you need?” David asks, and Max rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Dad. You’ve asked me this already.”

“Work books?”

“Yep,”

“Tooth brush and tooth paste?”

“Yeah,”

“Slippers?”

“I don’t need slippers.”

David gasps, and pretends to write on a list.

“Buy Max slippers for Christmas. Check.” Max laughs, and grabs the suitcase, flopping it on the bed.

They remain in a comfortable silence, as Max unpacks the last of his clothes.

“This is the right decision Max.” David says, almost hesitant to break the calm atmosphere.

“Yeah, I think so too. And besides, you still have Jasper to look after you.” Max agrees, already missing the Dalmatian.

David opens his arms, a familiar action between the two, and pulls Max into a tight hug.

“I’m going to miss you buddy. But you’ll be back for Christmas before we know it.”

“We’ll call every day, right?” Max asks, already knowing the answer.

“Of course.” They stay in each other’s arms for a few minutes, reluctant to let go. The University has a clock tower, with a bell that chimes every hour, and interrupts their moment.

“Well, I should leave you to it.” David says, and releases his hold on Max.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you to Gwen’s car?”

“It’s fine, I’m a capable camp councillor after all. I can navigate my way anywhere!” David laughs, dismissing Max’s worry. He places a hand on Max’s cheek, and his other hand to locate his forehead, pressing a small kiss to Max’s forehead.

“I’ll see you later then. Love you, Max.” David smiles, and opens the door.

“Love you too Dad.” Max whispers, as David shuts the door.


End file.
